Brotherly Love
by 2sidedstoryteller29995
Summary: There is only one thing Albus hates more than snakes and that is the thought of getting Sorted into Slytherin. It is the night before he is due to leave. He is feeling nervous and it seems to him that James is doing his best to make things worse... But does his big brother actually have something up his sleeve to do just the opposite?


**A/N: It's a good idea to have read 'Dream Tamer' before starting on this one. **

"_I only said he _might_ be. There's nothing wrong with that._"- _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

It all started the night before I was due to catch the train to Hogwarts.

That night we had a special meal.-roast chicken and gravy; my favourite. Making my way upstairs after a second helping of raspberry tart I felt warm and sleepy. I couldn't bring myself to think of anything but bed. Thankfully I didn't have far to go; unlike Hogwarts our house only has the one flight of stairs.

I made my way into my room, pausing a moment to look around before going over to the bed. The shelves were definitely barer than usual, but I did leave some things behind.

_I was ready to go._

My PJs were still on the bed though. My Chudley Cannon ones. Uncle Ron gave the to me and I didn't want to refuse. I'm not a fan of the Cannons though. Most years they are bottom of the league. I support the Caerphilly Catapults.

Mum played for the Holyhead Harpies before I was born, so I suppose I've always been partial to the Welsh teams. But of course, I can't be seen to support an all-girls' team. I have high hopes for the Catapults in next year's World Cup.

I'm going to miss our house the most. We've lived here all my life. Mum and Dad moved in before James was born.

Goderic's Hollow- where Dad was lived until his parents died- is a historic monument now. Even if we wanted to live there we couldn't; there wouldn't have been enough room. Mum once told me herself and Dad thought about moving into 12 Grimmauld Place. Living in London would be convenient of course. I'd even go as far as to say It would be great. As long as we didn't live there. I'd hate it. Those house-elf heads on the walls are just plain creepy. Not to mention the screaming portrait.

The Blacks are an old wizarding family. They were obsessed with blood purity, status and they hated Muggles. Sirius was different. He was a good man. One I would have liked to meet, though I would rather give the rest of the family a wide berth. I've been to no. 12 only once. I was very young at the time and I was rather frightened by what I saw, so I never went back.

Luton isn't far from London though. It wouldn't take us too long to get to King's Cross in the morning. The thought of boarding the Hogwarts Express gave me butterflies.

_One more sleep! _

I threw back the quilt, ready to fall into bed.

It was then that it struck. I leap backwards when I saw it, crying out in alarm.

My heart was beating rather quickly. Gingerly, I reached out to touch it. I was relieved to discover it wasn't real. I couldn't help but around self- consciously glanced around to see if anyone had noticed how I reacted.

_No. Everything was fine. _Or at least that's what I thought, at first.

I almost jumped out of my skin a second time when I heard Dad call up the stairs. 'Al is that you calling? Is everything okay?'

'Yeah... I just fell over my trunk,' I sat down heavily on the bed.

_It had only been a rubber snake, a simple spell. _Yetin that moment it had looked so frighteningly real that death seemed only a moment away. Now, I saw it for what it really was.

I saw myself for what I really was. _A coward. _

The only thing worse than my fear of snakes is my fear of getting sorted into Slytherin.

_Slytherin is full of cowards. _

Furious at myself I picked up the snake and flung it at the wall. It slithered to the floor, before giving a feeble hiss. It was so life-like that I'd fallen for it. The product had Uncle George written all over it, but the prank itself was most certainly James' handiwork.

I lay down with a sigh. I picked up _Hogwarts; A History_, thinking I would read to distract myself. It only made things worse, as I came across the part about the Chamber of Secrets. Of all the stories we've been told about their adventures at school, that which I hated the ones about the Chamber most. The only one who hates hearing about it more than me is Mum.

I couldn't sleep. It was stupid, but I kept thinking that if I closed my eyes the snake would make sure it was the last thing I ever did. I used to get terrible nightmares when I was younger. They've stopped now, but old habits die hard.

I got up and went over to my shelf. It was there that I found Charlie. Charlie the dragon. My Uncle Charlie gave him to me. I stopped having nightmares because of Charlie.

I like to say that I simply grew out of having nightmares, in front of the boys at school anyway. They say they grew out of teddy bears years ago. So did I. I don't sleep with Charlie anymore, but I still find myself turning to him in times of need.

I would turn to Uncle Charlie, only I don't think he'd appreciate getting a letter in the middle of the night.

I climbed back into bed, Charlie in hand. All of us have our own ones. They're not all teddies. Some of them are stuffed animals, some are creatures. I have Charlie the dragon and Padfoot a jet-black dog.

James has a stuffed Snowy Owl known as Hedwig and a stag called Prongs.

Lily has a unicorn called Bella and a doe called Bambi

When Teddy was younger, he had a rainbow coloured bear, simply known as Teddy a plush wolf called Moony and a Hippogriff called Buckbeak.

Thanks to Charlie I slept soundly. I dreamed that I flew on the back of a Welsh Green to Hogwarts. The Hogwarts Express was like a scarlet snake below me, but I was too high up in the clouds to care.

* * *

I woke early, every part of me tingling with excitement. I threw back the blankets, pulled the curtains, grabbed some clothes from my now sparse wardrobe and got dressed.

Then, I turned back to make my bed. When I was done, I couldn't help but notice Charlie, watching me from my pillow. After a moment's hesitation, I picked him up and placed him back over on the shelf rather than in my trunk. Leaving him behind was like leaving behind my childhood, but he wouldn't be much use to me at Hogwarts. I just hoped my nights without him were not going to be plagued by nightmares.

Ambling down the stairs and into the kitchen, I saw that Mum was already up. Wordlessly, she hugged me. Knowingly, she didn't press me to eat anything elaborate. A piece of toast was all I could manage. I felt slightly sick and didn't want to tempt fate.

I was in the process of running a comb through my hair when James sauntered in, still not dressed. He smiled at me. To most people it would seem like a perfectly innocent thing to do. However, I saw quite clearly the light that danced in his eyes. The slight smirk visible in the turning up of the corners of his mouth. It wasn't long before the smirk turned to a full blown grin.

Seeing that I had noticed his arrival, he made a grab for me. James' reflexes are like lightning. Before I had time to blink, he was ruffling my hair. I ducked, but he was too quick. My futile efforts only caused him to laugh harder.

'A little slow on the uptake there, Al? You look a little tired. Didn't you sleep well last night?' I glared back at him. He sat down at the table, taking a banana from the fruit bowl._ He looked like an ape. _As he ate, he watched me. I watched him too. Finally, it was too much. I aimed a kick at him under the table.

It didn't quite get the reaction I was hoping for. It only made him worse. 'Now, now Al. Hasn't anyone told you? The big boys don't fight with any part of their body except their duelling arm... Not that you'd know anything about that. You're still too young. Maybe you might want to hold off on going to Hogwarts until next year?'

Thinking on my feet, I replied. 'Actually, now that you mention it I'd rather go next year. At least then I'd have to spend less time with you.' With that, I got up and moved off to the bathroom to brush my teeth._ Enough was enough. I wasn't going to take any more of his rubbish. _

When I got back, Dad had brought my trunk downstairs. I could also see that he was in the process of lecturing James. I smiled gleefully at the sight. However, it didn't last long. It wasn't just James he wanted to talk to. It was the both of us.

'James I expected more of you- you're a big brother. And you Albus, you're eleven now. Not three. Try to act your age. Regardless of which House Albus is sorted into today, you are still family. I expect you to act like it. I don't want to get any letters home about the two of you fighting. That's all there is to it.' As my green eyes locked with his, I found myself nodding. James rolled his eyes, but eventually inclined his head slightly. Neither of us made eye contact with the other.

I climbed in next to Lily and we talked for the duration of the journey to King's Cross. Well, she talked. All I had to do was offer the occasional nod. That was how I liked it. I needed time to think.

I thought I'd gotten my fears under control. _I had. All except one. _The scarlet steam engine seemed to mock me. _I just knew it. I was heading for Slytherin. _Generally, I don't trust James, but this time I had a sinking feel of dread in the pit of my stomach which told me he was right. Unable to control myself, I told Dad my deepest fear. He was very good about it. He reminded me that being in Slytherin doesn't necessarily make you an evil wizard. That some of the greatest Wizards have come from Slytherin; including the man I was named after. He said that I could ask it to put me in a different House, but what was I supposed to do if that didn't work? What if I belonged there?

However, that didn't change the fact; nobody likes Slytherins except other Slytherins. _I didn't want to be like that._

I was still slightly anxious, but the sound of the guard blowing the whistle brought me back down to earth with a bump. _It was time to get on board the train_. I trusted my Dad, but now it was time to leave him behind and make my own way. Settling myself into my seat and waving out the window I tried to look on the bright side. _At least I had Rose. _

_Yeah, until she is Sorted into a different house_, the little voice in my head reminded me, but I pushed it away. It wasn't long before the smiling faces of my family had disappeared to be replaced with neat country hedgerows. I leaned back in my chair and tried my best to relax.

Time flew by on the train. It didn't seem long until I was dressed in my robes, getting ready to disembark. The platform was a sea of unknown faces. All of except for one; who towered over the rest. He looked out of place on the platform, his silvery beard glinting in the evening light.

'Alright there Al? Rose?' We managed to nod. I had been to Hogsmeade several times before but this was _different. _This time we were here to stay. Awestruck, heads turning in every direction we set off. After a little while, we arrived at a great glittering black lake. We had just settled ourselves into the boats when they took off. I noticed that Rose was pale beneath her freckles. I highly doubted that it had anything to do with seasickness.

I was rather glad when we got back on land, though it meant I no longer had an excuse to feel ill. We climbed out of the boats and keeping close behind Hagrid in the dark. When we came up, we found ourselves in the shadow of the castle. Then we began walking up the steps. Upon our arrival, the huge oak door swung upon to receive us.

Standing, just inside was a wizard in dressed in scarlet robe, covered in golden stars. He was of medium height. His eyes were the colour of steel, yet they seemed to twinkle somewhat in the candle light, looking right through me as his gaze swept over me. He was a man of steel, a man of standing, a man of strength, a man of power, a man of influence. He was the first new face I met at Hogwarts and thankfully his smile offered some reassurance.

He must have been in his late fifties perhaps, though the lighting looked kindly upon his greying hair. As he looked around at us all, it was clear to me that he was young at heart. Better able than most to remember what it had been like for him, standing in the Hall so many years ago.

'Thank you Hagrid.' He inclined his head in gratitude, before gesturing for us to follow him.

We did, across the flagged stones lit by flaming torches. There was chatter coming from one of the rooms to the right, but we left the noise behind in favour of a small chamber off the Entrance Hall. It was then that the Professor spoke. Firstly he welcomed us. Then he went on to talk about the Sorting, the Houses and the House Cup.

He informed us that each House has its own merits and that there had been many great wizards from each one over the centuries. I had heard it all before, but I tried my best to listen anyway. _He's a Professor; if he says there were good Slytherins... Well he didn't say they were good, he said they were great. Noteworthy. Mentioned in a bunch of history books for the terrible things they've done._ As he went on, I got more and more anxious. It was a relief when he went away, leaving me to my thoughts.

All too soon he was back. He had them stand in a row like sitting ducks and led them into the Great Hall.

The word great, didn't do it justice. A cavernous space filled with splendor like nothing I had ever seen before. I wished I had eyes in the back of my head. There were lots of eyes. Hundreds of them watched us as we were led up to the top of the Hall. It was then that he placed a stool in front of us. There sat the Sorting Hat. It looked exactly as everyone had described; frayed and grimy. It was hard to believe that it was anything more than a piece of tattered formal wear. Though it wasn't long until I was fully aware of its musical talent.

Listening to it describe the qualities of a Slytherin, I tried to see if any matched up. However, I couldn't. My mind was numb. After one attempt I stopped trying. I watched fascinated, as the other children were Sorted.

The Professor stepped forward, reading names off a roll of parchment.

'Sophie Barrett.' A little girl with chestnut hair tied back in a ponytail stepped forward and sat down. The hat had scarcely worn it for a moment before it screamed.

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

Much cheering from the table on the right followed the announcement. There was further uproar when one Richard Clark joined their ranks. A sandy haired boy called Simon Cox became the first Gryffindor while Georgina Farley went to sit at the Slytherin. I wondered briefly if I would soon be joining her there.

Goldstein, Higgs, Hill, Jenkins and countless other names that I would soon forget.

Houses were supposed to run in families. However, Howard Jones went to Gryffindor while his twin sister took her place at the Hufflepuff table. King, Matthews, Mc Laggen, Moore, Morgan. Nathan Perks was a Ravenclaw. As the last of their cheers died away, another name was called.

'Potter, Albus!'

A deathly silence, filled the Hall at first, then as I started forward that was replaced by excited murmuring. A sat down on the stool with a bump. Soon the hundreds of pairs of staring eyes were replaced by blackness as the hat was slipped over my head. It wasn't there long before a small voice whispered;

'Hmm. Where to put you?'

Two words filled my mind. _Not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin. _

'Thought about that have you? Yes, I see now. You are contentious rather than rash. You've have more potential than you realise. Though, I can plainly that under all your doubt lies a good heart.'

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

My housemates echoed his roar. There was much stamping and whistling. As I made my way to join them, many hands reached out to pat me on the back. I was a welcome addition.

I was grinning from ear to ear. I was happy to be at Hogwarts. I was happy to be in Hufflepuff. I was happy to be anywhere but Slytherin. So happy in fact that even catching sight of James sitting at the Gryffindor table didn't dampen my spirits. Seeing that I had caught sight of him, he watched me for a moment, before giving a slow nod.

I turned away and sat down among the others. Turning my attention back to the Sorting, which was nearing its end. Terry- Ann Smith went to Ravenclaw, while Edward Robinson sat with us.

Ignoring the feeling of disappointment in my stomach, I cheered loudly alongside everyone else when Rose was sorted into Gryffindor.

A golden haired boy, called Alan Young sat down next to me, just as the Sorting Hat was carried away. I only had a moment to glance down at the golden goblets and plates before me, because the Headmistress rose to speak.

Though Professor Moon was in my Dad's year at Hogwarts, she had a look about her that told me she had wisdom beyond her years. Everyone else must have thought so too, because they quietened down when she got up.

'Hello everyone. Before we begin, I would like to say a few words; here they are. Eat and Enjoy!'

Everyone did just that. I watched her for another moment, as she tucked a strand of her dishwater blonde hair behind her ear and tucked into a helping of Shepherd's Pie. Then, the smell reached my nostrils, as if on cue my stomach growled. I took up a fork and began to help myself. A couple of minutes later, I was tapped on the shoulder.

'Hey Al,' I would have known that voice anywhere.

'Freddy!' I beamed, turning around to face my cousin. 'What are you doing here?' He chuckled.

'I could ask you the same question. I live here. Congrats on getting in by the way. It's nice not to be the odd one out any longer. Just you wait and see, it's a great House. I'd say we're the best, but then of course I'm biased.'

'You came all the way over here to say congratulations? That was nice of you,' I remarked. Fred was in the same year as James and I sure as hell wasn't so used to my brother being nice to me.

When I said that, he blushed a little. 'Well, not exactly. I was wondering if I could borrow the Yorkshire Puddings? We're all out at our end. I'm a nice person, of course I am, but I can be a little more self-centered when it comes to food.' He smiled, taking the dish that I offered. Then, he turned to go.

Not wanting to be left alone again so soon, I called after him. 'Wait!'

He turned back. 'What was that about? Those 'few words' the Head said?'

'She does that every year;I think Dad mentioned, it's a tradition. I think Albus Dumbledore started it, so they do it every year to pay tribute to him.'

'Who's that teacher?' I pointed upwards to the man who had led us in.

'That's Professor Hopkins. He teaches Charms. You'll get to know him well enough.' He made to turn away as one of his friends called him back. Though, catching sight of my face he offered some advice. 'Make some friends Al. Like you said, we're a nice lot.'

As I turned back to my plate, I caught sight of Alan watching me. I swallowed a morsel of turkey, before offering him an explanation. 'That's my cousin.' He nodded. Like me, he was curious, though not just about Hogwarts itself. He was a Muggle-born. He wanted to know if all my family were wizards. I was pleased we had somehow managed to break the ice. After that we fell into an easy conversation which lasted until after desert, when the Prefects rounded us up and showed us to the dormitories.

We might not have walked all that far, but it felt as though we had. Warm and sleepy, it was all I could do to keep my eyes open. It was a good thing I did though, as I knew that I would have missed the turn off. We took a right turn and found ourselves in a shadow stone recess. There wasn't much there besides a pile of barrels; no doorway in sight. It was over to those that Kelly led us. Even I was surprised. _Whoever heard of magical barrels? _None the less, she reached for the one two from the bottom, middle of the second row. Then she paused a moment.

She called over the chatter. 'Listen closely!' Then she tapped out a rhythmic code. As if by magic, the lid hopped off. The opening was large enough for someone to get inside. Kelly called once again. 'This is the entrance. As you've seen, what you need to do is tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in time to the words Helga Hufflepuff- the Founder of our great House. Then the lid will open, the tunnel below is what leads to our dormitories and common room. Follow me please. Watch your step.'

With that, she lit her wand and led the way. Climbing up, onto the barrel, before lowering herself down. She called up to us, 'don't worry, it's not far.'

We all looked at each other. After a moment, the Moore girl made her way over and did the same. Then, one by one we all made the plunge. Arriving in the dark tunnel, I moved to one side and waited a moment for Alan to join me. Then we too, made the slow procession in single file, upwards out of the darkness.

The common room was quite different. It was a cosy, bright room, with a homely feel, not to mention low- hanging ceilings. The round windows reminded me of portholes. They gave a view of the moonlit grounds.

The room itself had quite a few interesting plants. Though what appealed to me most at that moment were the comfortable looking, stripped yellow and black sofas. Sensing our exhaustion, the prefects wasted no time in leading us through big, round doors in the paneling on the walls, to our dormitories. Girls went left, led by Kelly and we went right, led by John. Once inside we discovered that our belongings had already been brought up. My trunk lay next to a four poster at the far end of the room. I made my way over with only one thing on my mind. _Sleep_.

I had strategically, placed my PJs at the top so I wouldn't have to go rooting about. They were my favourites. _My Chudley Cannon ones._ Pulling them out, I thought of Uncle Ron and a stab of homesickness pierced my heart.

I would have closed my trunk at that very moment, if something hadn't caught my eye. It was a medium- sized brown paper bag. One that I most certainly hadn't put in there, one that I had never even seen before. _What could it be? _

I thought of my Mum. _Had she perhaps sent a little something extra? She knew how fond I was of her shortbread biscuits. Maybe I'll share them with Alan._

However, when I picked up the package I knew in an instant that it didn't contain biscuits.

_It was too soft. _My curiosity got the better of me and I reached inside, pulling out a plush badger.

I gazed at him in shock. He looked right back at me, with a kind expression on his face. Catching my eye, Alan, who had taken up residence in the bed next to mine, murmured. 'What's that?'

'N-nothing, 'I stammered, hiding him behind my back. His face showed that he didn't believe me.

'Is that a badger?' he said. I nodded dumbly, feeling foolish.

'It's good to have things from home isn't it?' He gestured towards the still frame of his parents and baby sister on his bedside table. 'You must have known all along you'd get into Hufflepuff- with a teddy like that.' Again, I nodded though in truth I had never seen the thing before in my life. Wishing me a goodnight he climbed into bed and pulled the yellow velvet curtains around his bed shut.

I pulled on pajamas, but my mind was too full for sleep to come. Then it hit me and I sat up suddenly. _They might have left a note. _Cursing myself for not thinking of it earlier, I got out of bed and reached for the package. Sure enough, when I reached inside I could feel the parchment against my fingers. I pulled out the envelope, but in the semi- darkness it was impossible to make out the handwriting. My wand lay on my bedside table too, but I didn't know enough magic to be able to conjure a light just yet. _Moonlight will have to do._

I padded across the carpet. to the window in the far corner, where I could just about make out the words.

The envelope was addressed to one _Albus Severus Potter, First Year, Hufflepuff House, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

Suddenly feeling nervous I tore open the seal as quietly as I could. I have mild dyslexia so reading wouldn't be my strong point. I had to re-read what was written there several times in order for it to make sense. Even then I was dumbfounded.

_Albus, _

_I didn't mean it. I always knew you wouldn't be in Slytherin. I was right wasn't I? The wise person that I am. _

_You belong in Hufflepuff. But like Dad said, we're still family. Meet me in the corridor outside your Common Room at 7am. I'll show you the Owlery. You can write to Mum and Dad to tell them the good news. I bet they'll be puffing out their chests in pride, thinking of their little Hufflepuff- all grown up! _

_On another note, I was in your room this morning. I wasn't doing anything bad I promise! I swear on my honour as a Gryffindor- the snake was a once off! I spotted that you left Charlie on your shelf. I was planning on giving you the badger anyway- as a welcome gift. I remember all the nightmares you had as a kid and thought that a new teddy might help to keep your them at bay while you were away. Not to mention the homesickness you must be feeling right about now. _

_Believe it or not I was very homesick during my First Year. Especially on my first night. _

_See you in the morning. _

_Sleep well, Badger Boy, _

_James_

I put my hand to my mouth in shock. I didn't know what to think. _I always had a tough time trusting James and yet... The letter; it had him written all over it. The handwriting matched too._ I smiled to myself at the thought of him actually taking the time to write down his feelings. Then I crept back to bed. I tucked the letter under my pillow. It was on that very pillow that I placed the badger. On that very pillow that I rested my head.

* * *

Sleeping soundly I awoke early, refreshed. Remembering James' request, I got up to exchanging my pajamas for a set of robes. After a little while, I was ready to go. I made my way down the steps, finding myself in the same place as last night. I walked up the slope, until there was nowhere else to go. Looking around, I discovered a ladder that I hadn't noticed the night before. I climbed out of the barrel, I saw my brother, leaning against a stone wall.

He came over and helped me out.

'You look good. Those robes suit you.' He tapped his watch. 'You're a little late. Come on, the Owlery is this way.' I stuck close to him, taking careful note of the direction we were going in. As we strolled along in silence. Eventually, I felt the need to say something.

'Thanks for, you know, the badger...' I murmured.

'Don't mention it.'

I felt the heat coming to my face, as I worked up the courage to ask him. 'Where did you get the idea for it anyway?'

'Lily gave it to me. Last year she sent me a lion cub.' Then it came back to me. A dim memory of Lily, waking up in the middle of the night, several hours after James had caught the train. It had struck her that James probably hadn't packed any cuddly toys. That he would be feeling scared, lonely and homesick in his first few days, having left his familiar companions behind. She thought I would be a good idea to send him something. She woke Mum and Dad up to tell them and they agreed they would do it in the morning.

The next morning they got a letter from James, telling them he had been Sorted into Gryffindor. Victoire, his fellow Gryffindor had helped him find the Owlery. He hadn't said much else. Lily thought that perhaps he was trying to hide his feelings. Even Gryffindors couldn't be brave all the time, she said.

'What better present to send a Gryffindor than a lion cub?' Mum had nipped into Diagon Alley with Lily and they sent Leo to Hogwarts with it later that afternoon.

'I actually named him in honour of Lily.'

'You named him?' I gasped, shocked. 'What is he called?'

'Simba,' he stated. It took me a minute to understand, but then it clicked.

'After the lion in that Disney story she loves so much?' He nodded, avoiding my gaze.

'Did you bring Simba to Hogwarts with you this year then?'

'Yeah,' he said defensively.

'Let me guess, it was because you knew Mum would worry if you left him behind like I left Charlie?'

'Well that too.' He pulled himself up to his full height. 'If you must know, he's my dorm's mascot. Gryffindor roar and all that. Maybe you should name your badger Helga,' he suggested.

I smiled to myself, thinking I just might. Then of something occurred to me; something he had said to me as a young child, when he claimed to have grown out of his teddies, I teased him. 'So teddy bears aren't useless then?'

He had trouble holding back his sheepish grin. 'No. They're not.'

'Similar to brothers then,' I joked. We both laughed.


End file.
